How I met your mother
by Yomitoru
Summary: "Mama, Papa how'd you two meet? Tell me everything detail to detail! It better be romantic! Or sweet! Tell me, tell me!" Their daughter cried. NaruHina oneshot better than it sounds! Just read!


**YAY! Another Fanfic!  
**

**This Fanfic is called how I met your mother :)**

**So like in the flashback Naruto and Hinata are 5**

**Saku:** Gaarachu!  
**  
Gaar: **...

**Saku: **So CUTEE! *Picks up Gaarachu*

**Saku**: OOOOH! Gimmie a hug you cutie! *Hugs gaarachu*  
**  
Gaar: **Is this? is THIS what they call LOVE? *starts crying tears of joy*

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Otosan! Otosan!"

The 5 year old girl ran up to her father whom was eating ramen in the kitchen. She had silky blond hair that was tied messily into 2 pigtails that she had probably done herself. Her eyes were a shining blue that resembled a rushing waterfall, alot said she looked nothing like her mother well except for her love for cinnamon buns bbut that was all.

"Hey Haruki, need somethin'?" Naruto said rubbing Haruki's hair messing up her hair even more

"Yup! You have to tell me something! I want info!" Haruki shouted while taking a seat next to her father.

"Haruki go wash up for dinner!" Hinata said from the kitchen, trying hard to make ramen and cinnamon rolls at the same time

"Just one second! Otosan, how did you meet Okaasan?"

"Oh ... T-That uh uh..."

"Naruto-kun!"

"What? Im sorry! Its hard to remember!"

Hinata sighed. Well she couldnt blame him, Naruto never remembered anything so she was used to it by now.

"Me and your father met at the Tanabata festival when we were five"

**Flashback:**

Hinata walked down the street of the Tanabata festival clutching her mothers kimono. Her mother, Hyuga Hikari held a month year old Hanabi in her hands. Hinata was wearing a semi-dark green kimono with a couple of red and white flower decorations attached to a flower plant.

"Hinata, tell me, what is so special about the Tanabata festival?"

Hiashi questioned drawing a crowd to his daughter. Hinata stood up straight and let her hands leave her mothers kimono and gripped her own kimono.

"Tanabata, also known as the "star festival", takes place on the 7th day of the 7th month of the year, when, according to a Chinese legend, the two stars Altair and Vega, which are usually separated from each other by the milky way, are able to meet."

By now there was a decent sized crowd around Hinata whom stared at her in awe at how smart the five year old was. Hiashi however seemed proud that his daughter was smart enough to start a crowd around them, he nodded his head as indication to continue.

"Because the 7th month of the year roughly coincides with August rather than July according to the formerly used lunar calendar, Tanabata is still celebrated on August 7th in some regions of Japan, while it is celebrated on July 7th in other popular Tanabata custom is to write one's wishes on a piece of paper, and hang that piece of paper on a specially erected bamboo tree, in the hope that the wishes become true."

Hinata finished and smiled wamly when her father patted her head. But when she looked beyond the crowd she saw someone. A boy about her age wearing a blue and brown yukitah (I have no idea how to spell it) with a dark blue colored cloth over his shoulder. He had golden blond hair with whiskers on his cheeks. It looked like he was trying to win a fish from one of the other stands.

Hinata pulled on her mothers kimono asking her to bend down to her level. Her mother did as asked.

"Okaasan? Can I walk alone for a little bit? I promise i'll be carefull!"

"Hai, you may go but make sure your extra careful. Remember dont talk to strangers"

"Arigato Okaasan!"

Hinata bowed and sqeezed through the crowd to the blond boy. But somehow he dissapeared when she wasnt looking. Hinata wandered into the bamboo forest where they were supposed to grant wishes.

The bushes rustled and scared Hinata she did a 360 degree turn.

"W-Who's there?"

As if out of nowhere the blond boy she had been looking for came from behind her and tackled her to the ground. When Hinata was about to scream he covered her mouth with his hands.

"WHO ARE YOU! IM UZUMAKI NARUTO! PROTECTOR OF BAMBOO WISHES!" He was lying of course but it didnt hurt to play pretend. He realeased his hand from her mouth to let her speak.

"I-Im Hyuga H-Hinata. B-but how are you going to guard them if your not tall enough to reach the bamboos."

"Whatever" Naruto pouted and looked away " So do you wanna be friends or something?" He questioned

"S-Sure!" Naruto's face beamed as he stood up and helped Hinata up from the ground

"Come with me! I wanna show you something!" The blond shouted while grabbing her hand and running off far from the festival site and to a small river.

**HINATA POV:**

Naruto-kun lead me to a small stream it was s beautiful that not even words can describe it. The stream sparkled from the moonlight and fireflies were flying around the area making it even more beatiful.

"This is my secret river! dont tell anybody this is here!" I nodded in approval since no words would come out of my mouth because i was still in awe at the beautiful scene before me

Naruto-kun went over by the stream and pulled back a rock to reveal a small hole. He motioned me over to him so i did as obeyed. In the small hole were what looked like fireworks.

"Wh-what are these?"

"These are fireworks I stole from the firework booth! Cool right?"

"B-But you could get in trouble for stealing those!" I said concerned for my new friend

"Dont worry bout that! C'mon lets set these babies off!"

"But we need fire to light these"

"Dont worry 'bout it"

Naruto-kun walked away and returned with a couple of sticks. He took some and put them in a pile with the exception of 2 sticks that he started to rub them together. I never thought you could make fire with sticks because I tried once before. After about 5 minutes of rubbing the sticks together they finnaly caught on fire. He tossed the stickes with th others and soon the whole pile was on fire. Naruto-kun walked over to me and grabbed some fireworks and handed me some.

"Told ya not to worry bout it"

We walked over to the fire and set the sticks on fire. Then they started sparkling and we ran around with them till we ran out of sparklers. So we moved onto the other ones. Me and Naruto-kun lit another on fire and it shot up into the air making a tiny firework pattern in the sky that looked like a heart, the second 2 we shapped like stars, another heart, a sun, and a smiley face.

I just stared at the sky in awe i had never seen anything like it, being secured inside a huge mansion my whole life. It was really pretty. But sadly we ran out of fireworks.

"Well that was the last one"

"Yeah ... I guess so" I said dissapointed

"I have an idea! Follow me" Before he gave me a chance to answer Naruto-kun grabbed my hand and ran to the small stream.

"See that fish?"

Naruto-kun pointed to the water but I saw nothing. When I bended over to get a closer look Naruto-kun's foot collided with my butt and send me flying into the sparkling stream.

"N-Naruto-kun!" He did nothing but snicker at me so I grabbed his foot and dragged him into the water with me.

We played in the water for about two hours. We even caught a fish! But Naruto-kun kept it. So now we were laying on the grass trying our best to dry off.

"I gotta say your really fun to be around" I blushed at his words

"You too"

"Say, Hinata. Whats your wish?"

"Mine is so my baby sister Hanabi will be very pretty. Whats yours?" I said while pressing my fingers together

"I want to be so strong that I can beat up anybody that bugs me!"

"HINATA!" I heard a voice yell. Wait that was my moms voice! Me and Naruto turned around and saw my mother running towards us.

"Hinata! There you are! C'mon Its time to leave"

"Oh Ok by Naruto-kun" I started to walk away

"Matte Hinata!" He grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek then ran away

"Awwww that was cute!" My mom said in joy

"Okaasan I-I think I like him"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Awww mama thats so sweet! maybe me and Haru will be like that!" The five year old said jumping up and down in her fathers lap.

"H-Haru? You mean Sasuke and Sakura's son?" Hinata said while choking on cinnamon bun

"Yeah he's so hot and I hear he likes me too!"

"Th-Thats sw-sweet Haruki" Naruto said while twitching uncontrollably

"Wait I have one more thing to say!"

"Ok what is it?"

"How come your always naked in front of Otosan? He must not see you like that!" Haruki scolded while wagging her finger.

"Dont worry my sweet little darling! Ive seen it ALL OF IT" Naruto snickered

Hinata fainted

"Bad, bad, bad, bad ..."

**END~~~~~~**

**I know this story sucks but oh well**

**Please tell me what you think?**

**Also if you didnt get the hints Haruki is Naruto's and Hinata's daughter**

**I chose the name Haruki because it means sunlight, radiance and shine kind of like Naruto and Hinata's personality combined**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
